heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Comics Vol 1 2
Other Characters: * Locations: * This war is 5000 miles from Master Man's palace, 2700 of which miles are open ocean, and 600 miles of which are in France. So the highest peak on Earth-S is NOT in the Himalayas. | StoryTitle2 = White Rajah: "The Lost Mummy" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * | Penciler3_1 = Ken Battefield | StoryTitle3 = The Devil's Dagger: "Bonanza Bill's Treasure Chest" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sandra Cole Villains: * Jeff Marlowe Other Characters: * Locations: * Carterville | Writer9_1 = Carl Formes | Penciler9_1 = Sven Elven | Inkers9_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle9 = El Carim: "The Jewel Thieves" | Synopsis9 = El Carim, Master of Magic, and his turban and his monocle, must go to South America to capture a notorious international jewel thief, Count Solferino. Once again he displays no powers of magic, only advanced technology like invisible paint, and his monocle that can spy on people anywhere in the world. (That stuff might as well BE magic, but it’s not presented AS magic.) In his laboratory, in his tuxedo and turban, El Carim works day and night to perfect his spectograph, already a valuable tool in the crusade against evil. The spectograph transforms the crook's name into "vision" waves, which are then recorded on El Carim's magic monocle, and "distance" waves, with a display screen. Still at story's end, he knows he must perfect "direction" waves if his spectograph is to benefit humanity. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Count Solferino Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * El Carim's spectograph and "magic" monocle Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Shipwreck Roberts: "Dr. Drown's Spy System" | Synopsis5 = The evil Dr. Drown is rescuing spies that have been deported and taking them back to America, and Shipwreck Roberts must stop him. The villain pilots a robotic dinosaur, and has trained brontosaurus henchmen, but is defeated by Roberts. | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Inker5_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Deep Sea" Doodle Villains: * Doctor Drown Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Newt Alfred | Inker4_1 = Newt Alfred | StoryTitle4 = Morton Murch, The Hillbilly Hero: "The Peace Gas | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Frontier Marshall: "Jake Whipple Tries a Jailbreak" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Jake Trask Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Newt Alfred | Inker7_1 = Newt Alfred | StoryTitle7 = Mr. Clue: "The Kurdistan Emerald and the Rubber Heel" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker8_1 = Martin Nodell | StoryTitle8 = Streak Sloan: "The Roaring Fork Forest Fire" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = | Inker10_1 = | StoryTitle10 = Rick O'Shay: "Copper Mine Slaves In Central Africa" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * | Notes = * Master Man single-handedly defeats King Adolfuss's army in the same month that Captain Marvel single-handedly defeats Doctor Sivana's army. * Master Man has a Troublescope that finds problems all over the world, and El Carim has a monocle that does essentially the same thing. Kind Adolfuss has a monocle that only identifies him as a Fawcett Comics villain. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Master Comics #2 entire issue * Master Comics #2 index entry * Master Comics #2 spoilers }}